


海晏升平22章终须一别

by Yukisama



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukisama/pseuds/Yukisama
Summary: 22章节完整版
Kudos: 1





	海晏升平22章终须一别

三日之后，正日夜兼程赶往丹凉的送亲队伍，与出城巡视的可汗一行人碰了个正着，才知因为时间推延，已过了约定的时日公主却还未抵达，可汗不放心公主的安全，亲自出城循着官道前来迎接。

那年轻的小可汗倒是生得英武非凡，灵体还是一只展翅翱翔的苍鹰，当下便把甘乐迷的七荤八素，收了她那古灵精怪的性子，一路乖巧羞怯地跟着可汗回了丹凉。

喜堂早已备下多时，第二日，两人便成了亲，白靖与叶漠阳两人被她留在丹凉参加了大婚。

声势浩大的婚事礼成之后，白靖作为代表送上了他们的贺礼，是他连夜亲手绘制的一幅字画。

白靖前世被自家老头逼着学过几年国画和书法，这份贺礼勉勉强强还算拿得出手，上面用丹青描画了一副三人游春图。

画中以泼墨的手法晕染了一片葱茏草原，浓淡相间，大片的飞白是辽阔的天空，写意宏大的背景之上又用工笔绘制了三个背影。

左边那位白衣人的长发未冠未束，垂至及腰，中间则是身着红裙的女子，动作刻画得活泼轻快，而最右的背影高出其他两人一头有余，身着天青色劲装，衣角纷飞，恣意洒脱，尚余孤高霜雪姿。

画作的右上角用精致的小楷提了两行祝语，甘乐收到这幅贺礼时先是惊喜万分，待到看清右上角的那两行祝语时，原本上扬的嘴角不自然地抖了抖，扭头问白靖：“这是啥？”

“这不是写得清清楚楚吗？”白靖双手一摊，表示你明明认识字干嘛要问我。

“阖家欢乐娃满屋，防火防盗防小叔？”

甘乐觉得自己对白靖有某些误解，明明是个天仙下凡般的如玉公子，为什么能比自己还要欢脱和奇葩？

“这是我和漠阳对你婚后生活的祝福，是不是很贴心？是不是很感动？”白靖冲她眨眨眼，眼中笑容满溢。

“你是要让乌尔勒成为我的终生阴影吗？放心，我打听过了，我夫君没有胞弟，只有几个姐姐妹妹，小叔子什么的是不存在的。”

甘乐得意道，话刚说完后知后觉地想到婚礼办完了，也到了白靖和叶漠阳该离开的时候。

她眼角有些潮湿，停顿片刻道：“虽然我觉得这个祝福很蠢，但是画我很喜欢，谢谢你们了，白靖哥哥，漠阳哥哥。”

甘乐说完情绪便有些控制不住，抹了抹眼角：“我母后说婚礼是大喜的日子，是不能哭的，可是为什么我还是好想哭？”

白靖静静看着面前这个与他们有着短暂缘分的姑娘，她眼尾通红，泪水大滴地坠落，不停用大红的喜服袖摆去抹掉脸上的眼泪。

他微不可闻地叹息一声，温柔地摸了摸甘乐的发顶，轻声道：

“万般相聚，终须一别，甘乐，有缘还会再见的。”

白靖牵着叶漠阳的手一直未松开，他稍微用力握了握叶漠阳的指尖，示意他是时候离开了。

叶漠阳从怀中取出一块帕子，递给甘乐，含着笑意逗她：“你再这样子哭下去，妆容都要花了，还怎么同你夫君洞房？”

甘乐嗔怪地瞪了他一眼，回怼道：“你费尽心机要和白靖哥哥洞房也就算了，还要管我洞不洞房？！”

三人笑作一团，离别的伤感被冲淡，待到礼官再次高声报礼时，甘乐被她夫君牵着手拉走了，可汗看着她的小花脸满眼宠溺，打趣道怎么娶了个这么好哭的新嫁娘。

白靖被叶漠阳轻握着手，两人悄悄离开了喜堂，沿着宽阔平整的辇道一路前行。

身后是远去的北垣王殿，重檐殿顶的殿宇气派辉煌，那飞檐上的骏马金鬃金蹄，活灵活现，似欲腾空飞去。

这座远离大安的王殿，承载着一代又一代远嫁和亲公主的命运。

只愿甘乐觅得良人，一生安稳顺遂。

两人沿着主道走了许久，一路无言，直到伤感的情绪逐渐浅淡，叶漠阳才出声道：“我们先到驿馆与镇北军将士们会合，时辰已不早了，今日先修整一晚，明早启程回晏城。

回到驿馆已是半晚，两人用了晚膳便早早回房歇息了，驿馆虽然不算奢华，及不上大安境内的诸多客栈，但寝具还算十分干净，有种皂角的清新香味。

晚间落了雨，雨滴在窗外滑落，带着微微的寒意，室内却是温暖如常。白靖沐浴完擦干了身子，陷在柔软的床褥中，看着叶漠阳拧着眉翻来覆去地搓揉着自己的衣角，又在房间内来回踱步，似乎有些焦躁。

叶漠阳见白靖一直望着自己，他的目光下移，白靖锁骨之下缀着的点点沐浴后的淡粉，往下的部分便被亵衣遮盖住，引人遐想，他觉得自己有些忍不了了。

“漠阳，你在想何事？”白靖见他有些反常，出声询问。

叶漠阳慢慢向他走来，停驻在床边。

“我在想，我们共同经历了这次幻境之劫，虽是遇上了些麻烦与危险，但与你在一起，却是一段值得珍藏的回忆。”叶漠阳声音温柔，又将唇贴上白靖的眼尾，细密啄吻。

“我…我也是，你之前问过我，和你在一起是否开心，我觉得只要和你一起经历的，都让我欢喜。”白靖回吻面前人深邃的眼窝，言语间温热的气息吹撒在叶漠阳的眼眶之上，热意熨烫地他有些颤抖。

“漠阳，我……我也心悦你，我也想要以后一直陪在你身边，对你好。”

叶漠阳闻言心中激荡，搂过害羞的人儿，两人愈吻愈深。

房中热度剧增，氛围愈发暧昧缠绵。

“小白，我想与你更亲密些，不过这里简陋，也没有必需的物品，我怕你受伤。”叶漠阳音色沙哑，有些难以自控。

白靖脸颊上的淡粉逐渐变得艳红，声若蚊呐道：“那…那就做些可以做的吧。”

叶漠阳心道一声：祖宗，你可知你在说什么。便急切地俯身去亲吻他的唇，跳过温柔的轻吻直接伸出舌尖去掠夺。

舌尖进出交缠不久，就勾出白靖主动献上的舌，叶漠阳愈发躁动，舔舐着湿软的舌面，毫不知足地索取着白靖口中的津液。

白靖已经羞红了耳霏，粉红色从白玉似的耳珠蔓延开来，似是难耐极了。

他闭上双眼，仿佛这样就能遮掩住自己的羞怯一样，却是连薄薄的眼皮也红得厉害，更加衬托的他唇红齿白，面容绝艳。

叶漠阳褪下他本就松垮的衣衫，入目便是大片的雪白，只余下胸膛前那细小的两抹红莓，需人怜爱般微微挺立着。

唇舌交缠未歇，叶漠阳又伸出手指轻重不一地揉弄手下那点觊觎已久的殷红，听着白靖微不可闻的呻吟喘息，叶漠阳手上的动作愈发急切。

白靖在欲望浮沉之中犹豫着要不要开口，被叶漠阳一个揪弄惹的惊叫，颤声道：“漠阳…你也把衣服脱掉好不好…上次…上次你便穿着衣服，不公平…”

叶漠阳又道一声祖宗，脱下身上的劲装，露出精壮的上身，宽肩窄腰，肌理匀称，是最为完美的男子身型。他骨骼匀称的手缓缓伸进白靖的亵裤，热烫的物事碰上微凉的掌心。

“唔…”压抑不住的低喘从白靖唇齿缝隙里泄露。

沉溺快感中的白靖，整个人被情欲蒸腾得粉嫩水润，暖黄的微光从灯盏里斜撒下来，为他镀上一层金边，白皙透亮的瓷肌反射出光线，仿佛他才是一切的光源，最原始也最纯粹的那一团。

“啊嗯…漠阳…唔…”叶漠阳手中动作愈发快，白靖情到深处，不由自主的轻唤出他的名字，情人口中的呼唤是最为烈性的春药。白靖嘴角在唇舌的吮吻下迅速软热，津液濡湿了嘴角，被大掌托着雪臀揉捏，白靖扭动了一下，他已被情欲浸泡，双腿微微收紧，似是弓弦绷到了极致，交错的呼吸间都是绵密而情缠的热。

“小白，最喜欢小白了。”在叶漠阳贴在耳畔的温柔情话中，白靖喘着气，抬手遮住自己那双流下生理泪水的眼睛，没有章法地舔吻面前人的下颌，全身几乎都要痉挛起来。

“我也…喜欢…喜欢…你…漠阳——啊…”

看着喷洒在自己赤裸胸膛上的白浊，饶是叶漠阳也失去了理智，待白靖从余韵中缓过神来，他刚想起身去外间自己解决，却被全身泛红的人儿拉住了手臂。

白靖酡红着脸，慢慢伸出手去，解开叶漠阳围在腰间的束带。由于绑得不紧，刚扯开少许，兴致勃勃的巨物就显露了轮廓。白靖被这大小吓到了，愣了一瞬，眼角飞红，温热的手掌缓缓的揉搓着他昂扬的欲望，那巨物迅速在这双手中继续胀大、变热。情热的气息在床帐之中迅速散开，叶漠阳只觉得全身的血液都涌向下半身的那处，只想将眼前这人压在身下好好欺负。

白靖在动作间脸颊更红，沁出了细密的汗珠。

“热得这么厉害吗？”叶漠阳不由得抚摸他的脸庞，上面的热度的确很高。

“没有……”白靖的眼角泛红，眼中也带着水汽，叶漠阳就这么被他看着，身下猝不及防地被轻吻了一下，虽然只是一触即分，又急急逃开，但那柔软的触碰令他差点无法自制。

白靖紧紧地握着他，将巨物抚慰了一遍又一遍。虎口箍着狰狞的凶器，将另一只手臂抬起，攀附着叶漠阳雄健的身躯，支撑身体的重量。叶漠阳吻着白靖那两瓣彷如在诱惑他的殷红嘴唇，舔去越来越多的津液，翻动着舌头，回应他心上人的热情。像雄狮舔弄着它的雌性一般，最终让艳红的两片唇都变得湿淋淋，更加诱人。

白靖动作了许久，直到两只手都酸麻无力，叶漠阳才泄了出来，大股白浊喷射在让胸腹之上，还有几点溅在他胸前的茱萸上。

沉溺其中的白靖，整个人被热意蒸腾得粉嫩水润，暖黄的微光从灯盏里斜撒下来，为他镀上一层金边，白皙透亮的瓷肌反射出光线，仿佛他才是一切的光源，最原始也最纯粹的那一团。

“好烫…”白靖的身子微颤，目光有些痴地喃喃道。

叶漠阳平息了半刻，便去外间取了热水，细心为白靖擦拭身上的汗液与浊物，自己也清洗了一番，吹熄灯盏，掀开被褥拥住了着早已累得睡过去的人。

窗外的雨滴仍在敲打着窗沿，静谧之中的轻快节奏伴着房中两人安然入梦。

安得有情人相伴，斜风细雨不思归。


End file.
